


Last Thought

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu





	Last Thought

Characters: Sui Feng, Ggio Vega

* * *

She gasped softly, feeling the metal dig into her flesh, its length running through her lungs. "Why?" she whispered a bit desperately, feeling his warm arm around her as he hugged her, as well as the biting cold of the steel. "Ggio?"

"Why?" he replied, repeating her word in a darker tone. She could hear the smirk on his lips. "Why you say, Sui?" She could feel his body quivering in rage. "Why? You murdered my brother, Avirama, in his bed, didn't you, like the black widow spider that you are."

"I see," she murmured, holding him tighter. It was good while it lasted, she thought, as she felt her warm blood trickle down her back. She smiled feeling the life seep out of her. She pulled away, looking into his eyes, seeing the anger, the rage in them. She reveled in it. She felt their searing warmth. She wanted to be burned by it. She felt light-headed, as she kissed him with her bloodied lips. "I loved you."

She chuckled to herself as she saw the shock in his eyes as she sank slowly into oblivion.


End file.
